Amoureux - Part Three
by Alien925
Summary: Things change when misunderstandings happen.


Title: Amoureux [3/3]  
Author: Alien925  
Disclamer: The X-Files and its characters belong to the creator Chris Carter and 1013. I'd never dream of stealing them, unless Chris Carter desperately wanted me to, in that case I wouldn't really mind.  
Classification PG-15  
Authors Notes: This fic is set in the past of the X-files. By this I mean before Mulder got abducted, Scully got pregnant, Dogget and Reyes came and skinner lost even more hair. Its not normally my nature to make Diana Fowley into a reasonably nice person as normally she's well hated in my fics, but this ones different. So sorry to the ones that hate the fowl. Oh and Amoureux, means ' in love' French. This story doesn't really portray Scully how she really is, but for once I just thought, I'd write her in like this...  
Summary: Terrible thing happen when misunderstandings occur.  
Spoilers:Millenniumm  
  
AMOUREUX [3/3]  
  
"Shit." Mulder slammed the brakes on. The stumbling figure sank quick as lightning into the undergrowth at the side of the road as if the car has hit her.  
" Scully!" One would have thought he would have been out of tears by this time. He wasn't. " Scully!!!"   
The figure eased up from the undergrowth and ran, arms spread out towards Mulder.   
" Oh God, Scully." Mulder cradled her in his arms. He could smell cigarrette smoke on her hair and could feel her damp skin through the sodden shirt. Picking her up, he carried her the reamining distance to the car. Not bothering to put her down he climbed into the backseat of the car, Scully still in his arms.  
" Mulder." Scully breathed. Her hands reaching out and touching his face. Her blindess crippling her ability to see.   
" Next time you're gonna leave me a note, it better be to say you're going to the store and could I keep the bed warm 'till you get back." He clutched her tighter.  
" It will be." Her answer was more of a statement than a promise.   
Mulder saw a flicker of light in the distance. Straining his neck he saw a lit window of a motel.   
" How far away did you get?" he asked her.  
" About 200 metres, not far. Why, Scully tugged his face down to hers."  
" We've got to go Scully. Theres no time." he sat her in the back seat and did the seatbelt up for her.  
" They won't be finished yet."  
" Finished?"  
" Having sex."  
Mulder twisted his face up in a grimace, stopping when he realised Scully couldn't see his comical expression.  
Scully was reminded of the minidisk as it made contact with her re-warmed skin. She moved her lips, but couldn't speak. Exhaustion swept over her. She pointed a thin wrist forwards and Mulder drove off.  
Mulder looked behind him in the review mirror. The car behind mirrored every corner he took, switched every lane. Mulder slowed down, if only to see who was in the car. Two pairs of reflected eyes met his in the mirror. One familiar one not. The man had his jaw set in a snarl, the woman seemed to be holding on for dear life as he swived around the passing traffic. Her eyes, conveyed fear.   
" Sorry Diana. You chose the wrong path." Mulder spoke to the reflection and slammed his foot on the accellerator.  
" Mulder!?!" Scully jolted upright due to the sudden motion of the car.   
"Sit back Scully, We've just got to overtake this van, we'll slow down then." Mulder lied and looked at the clear road in front of him.  
Twisting and turning, moving through sideroads and other routes which he wasn't even sure he was meant to be driving on, Mulder lost the car in front.  
State boarder. The sign with the words 'Canada, 3 km.' standing out, loomed up out of the darkness. Mulder stopped the car, glancing once around the deserted highway.  
"Scully.. Scully." Mulder leant over his now sleeping partner. Her breath kissed his cheek, he forced himself to stay on task and gently shook her awake.  
" We've got to go. Whatever they were doing when we left, I guarantee they're looking for us now. We've got to move on..." he grimaced, "on foot."  
Scully squeezed his hand hard.. " Why?" her voice sounded painful and throaty.   
We could drive on Scully, but, we'll get stopped at the border. They've proabably wound up some story of how we're carry illegal substances or something. They'll get us if we don't go from here."  
" We.. I am carrying illegal substances, just not in that sense." Scully answered getting out of the car. Mulders brow furrowed.  
" Huh?"  
" I explain later." She answered, never letting go of her iron grip on the car.  
"Stay there." she felt Mulder's presnce leave her side and move to the back of the car. She heard rusting noise, clothes.  
" What are you doing?"  
" Oh.. sorry.." she could feel the embarrasment in his voice, she smiled at him and he continued, " I'm just getting these packs." he looked to Scully. "God knows you must be freezing." As if the thought only occured to him, he moved to her side and she felt heavy material being draped over her shoulders. Once fitted in Mulder's jacket she perched back inside the car, her legs hanging out of the door to rest on the ground.   
" I've got some of your clothes here. The emergency bags you always make me keep in the trunk, and the green sweater you were wearing when.. never mind. I don't have food. We'll do though, we'll find some somewhere."  
" Where are we Mulder?"  
" From what I can guess we must me near Lake Of The Woods, in Canada." Scully smiled.  
" I remember. My parents always used to take us kids up there during summer vacation. We'd camp out on one of the islands. Sing songs around a camp fire, it was great. I always loved summer." she finished, shivering now, in the winter chill.  
Mulder slung a rucksack on his back, two more swinging in his hand.  
" I guess if we ditch the car here then. If we get on one of the islands, they won't be able to find us. There are hundreds of 'em. We'll make it Scully, don't worry." he told her, more to assure himself of the fact than anything.  
Pulling her hand towards his arm, he felt her grip him in an iron grip. He shut and locked the car, grabbing a map, torch and his badge from the passenger seat.  
Looking towards his partner, he watched as her hand secured on something hidden in her bra. He chose to ignore it for now.  
" C'mon then, lets go."  
" Mulder." he turned towards Scully.  
" I'm sorry. Thanks for doing all this for me. I mean I'm like this and and you don't even have to_"  
" Whoa.. slow down Scully." he held up a hand, and then lowered it again. Useless guesture. " Wherever you go." he planted a kiss in her damp hair. " I go, remember, its what we've been doing for years now.. don't tell me you have amnesia." gently rapping his knuckles against her head, he was delighted when that tiny jike raised a giggle from her. Grinning he continued, " Just hold my arm, hand.. or whatever.. hint hint Scully? And we'll make it to the woods soon, kay?" He shifted the rucksacks in his hand. " Hey, D'you think you could carry one of these. I'll have more space to navigate then."  
Scully nodded, and Mulder helped her put the rucksack on her back.  
"I'm glad we packed the stuff in rucksacks rather than the average suitcases aren't you?"  
Scully mumbled something which he couldn't hear.  
  
He chuckled and then marched on down the deserted highway, sticking to the undergrowth. Mulder's strides oozed confidence. They lied.  
100 metres passed and Scully felt herself being pushed down to the ground and rolled in Mulder's embrace into the undergrowth. Unknown to her, a bright white light whizzed past them. Moments later she heard an engine of a car stopping.   
" Mulder!" George's voice rang out through the eerie darkness. Mulder and Scully heard people moving around in the undergrowth close to them.   
" Get the hell out here." George continued. "We know you're here and we know you've got Scully. You won't get away with this. I'll give you three seconds."  
Scully heard Mulder catch his breath. His grip on her tightened but her didn't move.  
"One."  
A moment passed. Mulder arms tightened around Scully and she felt his whole body beome tense. The rustling grew closer. Unbearably closer. then stopped.  
" No. .. Please..." Mulder whispered and Scully felt a protective hand cradling her head. The rusting noises moved away.  
" Two.." George's voice echoed on the empty road.  
" Robin! I see them. They're down there."  
Mulder peered out of the undergrowth. He watched as Diana Fowly and Robin george ran off in the opposite direction. Diana leading the way.  
Breathing a sigh of relief he stretched his legs.  
" She saw us?" Scully was asking the question she already knew the answer to.  
" Yes. She saw us. She saved us."  
They moved to a standing position in usion. Stumbling the opposite way, they crept deeper into the undergrowth, neither one knowing what lay ahead, but both knowing they had been lucky to escape what lay behind.  
  
END  
  
Thanks for reading =) Its really appriciated 


End file.
